Travel control devices for vehicles have already been known which each controls vehicle travel by controlling steered angle of steered wheels so that it conforms to a target steered angle in a vehicle having a steered angle varying device which can vary a relationship of steered angle of steered wheels relative to steering position of a steering input means such as a steering wheel. As a kind of vehicle travel control devices, various travel trajectory control devices for vehicles have been proposed which each calculates a target steered angle of steered wheels for making a vehicle to travel along a target travel line and controls steered angle of the steered wheels so that it conforms to the target steered angle.
For example, in the below-mentioned patent citation 1, a travel trajectory control device is described which is configured to control steered angle of the steered wheels so that it conforms to the target steered angle by cooperative control of a steered angle varying device and a steering assist force generation device so that steered angle of the steered wheels is positively and accurately controlled.